


Instrumental

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: Sastiel Love Week 5 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean cannot see Castiel's wings, Grooming Invisible wings, Invisible Wings, M/M, Sam Can See Castiel's Wings, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: Dean knew logically that Castiel had wings. That didn't mean it wasn't freaky as all hell to watch Sam stroke his fingers through thin air.





	Instrumental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae-and-night (goodgirlgonegeek16)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirlgonegeek16/gifts).



> Day Three: Outside Perspective

**D** EAN KNEW LOGICALLY that Castiel had wings. He had seen the shadows of those wings spread wide across the walls of the barn the day that the angel had first come to introduce himself wearing his Jimmy Novak suit, so he knew they were there even if he had never actually seen them.

Dean also knew that Sam  _ could _ see them, could see the sweeping angular wings built for speed more than strength, the mottled purple of the feathers and the black singe marks from hellfire on the primaries that Sam had described to him when Dean's curiosity had finally gotten strong enough for him to ask. And he knew that, even though technically the wings existed on a separate plane of reality from the one he and Sam were walking around in, part of being able to see Castiel's wings meant that, if he focused, Sam could touch them without Castiel having to manifest them in "normal space" and possibly risk burning Dean's eyes out.

That didn't mean that it wasn't still freaky as all hell to watch as Castiel sat on the edge of one sagging motel bed, shirtless for the moment, with Sam kneeling behind him and carding his fingers through thin air. It was even more freaky to watch as Castiel twitched and the muscles in his back jumped and flexed from sensations that Sam was causing even though it looked like his little brother wasn't even touching Castiel at all. Honestly, the whole thing was weird, but what kept Dean from being able to just turn around and ignore it happening was the occasional flare of violet-white light around Sam's fingers as he reached into the air and tugged, coming away with a dead or broken purple feather that was quickly tucked away into a box set between Sam's knees. Whenever that happened, Castiel would let out a gasp or a whimper and his whole body would jerk before relaxing again.

Eventually, though, Sam would finish finger-combing Castiel's invisible feathers and set aside the box, then reach forward and tug Castiel, still shirtless, back against his chest and just hold him, their heads tucked close together, and Castiel's hands coming up to rest on top of Sam's and tangle their fingers together. It was tender and intimate and completely non-sexual, and yet it made Dean ten times more uncomfortable to be in the room for it than he had been that one time he'd walked in on Cas balls deep in his little brother's ass. He never said a word against it, though, or tried to excuse himself from the room. The first time he'd tried to leave, Sam had been despondent the next day and Castiel had kept glaring at him until the next grooming day and he made himself stay put because apparently it was Important that he be there for this ritual of theirs even though he wasn't part of their "pair bond", and he'd hurt Sammy too much over the last several years already. If sticking it out in the same room as his little brother and his best friend cuddled after their regularly scheduled wing maintenance made things better, then he'd suck it up and deal.

...It was still really weird, though.


End file.
